FairyTale
by Rat Pack
Summary: On the night of Saillune's King Stag Masked ball, Amelia and Zelgadis are about to find out fairy tales do come true (Heavy Z/A, a little L/G)
1. The Sweetest Wager

"The course of true love never did run smooth."  
  
-W. Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream.  
  
"Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps."  
  
--W. Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing.  
  
Prologue: The Sweetest Wager  
  
The Fairy girl was singing to the sun and the birds, her head thrown back her long black hair sleek in the sun. She was laughing as she sang, her voice ringing out happily as if the world was nothing but the song itself.  
  
She was pale like the moon, with eyes as dark as her hair. Long thin nimble fingers, tiny feet. She appeared to be a human girl, of maybe 18 years old. But if one looked long enough the fine features gave her away. The slant of her eyes, the point to her ears. She was pretty, but too strange looking to be lovely.  
  
Her garments covered her from ankles to arms...a gown that flowed close to her body , strapped sleeves. Spiders silk dyed blue with berries. It fluttered in the breeze, hinting at her slim strong frame.  
  
She swung on the branch she was perched on like a child, making the whole tree whisper and tremble. The birds twittered above and watched her with eyes as bright and black as her own.  
  
"I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls with vassals and serfs at my side, and of all who assembled within those walls that I was the hope and the pride. I had riches all too great to count and a high ancestral name. But I also dreamt which pleased me most that you loved me still the same,"  
  
"Revyn!" Her companion called up from the base of the tree. "Revyn...if you swing any more it'll come crashing right down!" Revyn merely flipped over, locking her knees around the branch and hanging upside down Her hair tumbled down to tickle the nose of the Fae sitting below her. Her best friend and partner in all crimes. Mabala was as pale as Revyn, and about the same age, but that was where their similarities ended. She had long hair of spun gold, and eyes as blue as sapphires. She was tall too, and willowy, a good four inches taller than Revyn. A giant really at 5'3". She was the daughter of the queen of the summer court, and she looked like her mother Titania, and was named for her grandmother Mab. Revyn was the niece of Puck, and every inch his kin.  
  
"I dreamt that suitors sought my hand,  
  
that knights upon bended knee."  
  
Mabala grinned and sang along with her friend, their voices blending in a harmony that was unearthly in its sweetness. It was like stars singing  
  
"and with vows no maidens heart could withstand,  
  
they pledged their faith to me.  
  
And I dreamt that one of that noble host  
  
came forth my hand to claim.  
  
But I also dreamt which charmed me most  
  
that you loved me still the same  
  
that you loved me  
  
you loved me  
  
still the same,  
  
that you loved me  
  
you loved me still the same." (Enya, "Marble Halls")  
  
They grinned and laughed at each other.  
  
"Love is the song that holds the world in its dance" Said Revyn dreamily "and oh my dear friend....I dance to its song today!"  
  
Mabala smiled "Oh? Which young lord's caught your eye, blackbird?"  
  
"Lugh the golden is in my eyes." Said Revyn giggling "He's a handsome bloke, don't you think? And he says my singing is the sweetest in the wood." She winked.  
  
Mabala laughed "It is it is...." She sat back "Jannis is lovely as the day, don't you think? He's gentle too, so I see. And when he plays his pipes.....I love your singing but that is the sweetest sound in the wood to me."  
  
Revyn laughed and nodded "He'll be yours, how can he not? You're the most lovely maid in the forest.....he'd be mad not to!" She grinned and looked up at the heavens "Such a spell you will weave, My dear friend, and not a single incantation will you need. Love will do all the magic for you....."  
  
Laughter rang out to their left. They looked, and the leaves of the brush pulled back to reveal a young man, a few years older than they, standing in the shadows. His looks were like Revyns, and his features almost identical. He shook his head and his long black horse-tail swayed. "Listen to you two." He chuckled "Like a couple of silly human girls, doe-eyes and dreaming."  
  
Revyn dropped into the air, and turned over...her bare feet touched the earth and she sprang at him, catching him in a hug as he swung her around "Kage!" She laughed, and her brother smiled at her "Kage! Where did you go these last days?"  
  
The boy grinned. "Out of the woods...into their place." He nodded at the far away horizon "I went among them, and played a few lasses like harp- strings. Love my dear sister is a fools game, and a great fun to play. Especially amongst the children of man."  
  
Revyn scowled and smacked him "rouge! Don't mock it! You should know better than to play with hearts! Those poor girls!"  
  
Mabala joined them and they walked into the shade of the trees. "Really, it was easy. They wanted the dream and I gave it to them." Said Kage "But that's all love is....a dream. A game. So many broken hearts, so many fickle eyes....how can you believe true love s anything but a lovely song?"  
  
"Love makes all things right" Said Revyn. "And ends all war"  
  
"Would you wager that?" Said Kage.  
  
"I will!" Said Revyn "I say true love can heal all wounds and make all dark things bright as day."  
  
Mabala laughed "Oh now you've done it Kage."  
  
Kage smiled. He guided the girls to a small clear pool in the center of the trees and pointed. The water ripples and showed a girl in her late teens sitting at a window in a grand room. She was looking out with sad blue eyes, her dark hair around her.  
  
"Princess Amelia of Saillune" Said Kage "In love and pining...."  
  
Revyn leaned forward "Oh the poor girl...." She said softly "Who has her heart?"  
  
The poor rippled and she saw a man sitting by a campfire. A man.....but not a man. He was blue skinned with pointed ears. His skin was dotted with stones that grew from his flesh, and his hair reflected the firelight back....wire.......  
  
He watched the flames with far-away eyes. Mabala leaned forward and sighed "His eyes are so sad."  
  
"Zelgadis Graywords." Said Kage. "He has the little princesses heart....and in truth she has his...but he cannot bring himself to love her back......for obvious reasons."  
  
"Why!" Revyn said "Doesn't he know? Doesn't the fool boy know?"  
  
Kage grinned "He's a monster. A more star crossed pair you'll never meet. I challenge you to bring them together!"  
  
Revyn looked at Mabala "What do you think?"  
  
She smiled back "I think we are about to challenge the stars"  
  
Revyn grinned, looked at her brother and said "You have it. We'll have them together before the nightingale sings to the full moon!"  
  
Kage smiled "I'll even give you a gift....." he nodded "Zelgadis has been asked to return to Saillune for King Stag's Day. He has decided not to go...but is heading in that direction anyway....and he doesn't really know why. The boy argues with himself all day long....."  
  
The two fae girls grinned at each other "King Stag already? Is it winter there?"  
  
"It is...you really ought to leave the wood once in awhile girls..."  
  
Mabala laughed "King Stag already! Oh this will be fun!"  
  
Revyn clapped her hands "Our first year for His ball! Oh I have so many ideas! Lets go!"  
  
Revyn and Mabala clasped hands and Revyn began to sing. Mabala joined a moment later.  
  
"Hail the sun king  
  
In the darkest night  
  
Hail the stag king  
  
All shall be made right  
  
His time has come  
  
His protection here  
  
Until lady summer comes  
  
For her time of the year.  
  
Hail the shadow children  
  
The coming of the fae  
  
The masks off at midnight  
  
And truth will rule the day!"  
  
As they sang, the two faded from sigh. Kage chuckled and shook his head "Good luck. Good luck. Fortune be your patron, and kindness your familiar."  
  
With that he rose, and went looking for his uncle Puck....he always had a good tub of ale about. 


	2. Ill Met By Storms

.  
  
Scene One: Ill met by storms  
  
"Love comforteth like sunshine after the rain"  
  
-Venus and Adonis  
  
The dust being kicked up from the road was starting to make a new layer on the Chimera's black boots. With a heavy sigh, Zel drew his eyes to look at the trees and the blue sky they let through.  
  
Why am I going this way? he thought. Zelgadiss came to a halt in the road and reached in his pocket to pull out the folded white paper. With one finger he traced the seal that held the page folded. It was the crest of Saillune. He opened up the paper and read its message again, like he had already done so many times.  
  
To Mr. Zelgadiss Graywords,  
  
You have been invited to attend King Stag's masked ball at the palace of Saillune, this winter. The ball will be held in one week, and your showing would be much appreciated.  
  
Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune  
  
The one week had now turned in to two days. The ball was tomorrow and Zelgadiss could easily get to Saillune in less then a day. No, he knew he could. Ever since he found himself traveling in the city's direction he kept slowing down his pace to and telling himself to turn around. Apparently something inside of him was not agreeing with the rest of his thoughts and kept pushing him in the one direction.  
  
"Masked ball," he growled to himself. "Real funny." He had been wearing a mask for so many years, trying to hide his appearance. He told himself not to take the whole part about the mask to seriously, it was just a little fun for the party.  
  
His feet began to walk again down the dirt road.  
  
Why am I going? It's not like I want to, I could think of at least five things that would be better then going to this masked ball. Maybe even ten or twenty! Hell, I could probably write a book on things that would be better then going to this masked ball! I wouldn't even need a mask to get in, people could already think I was wearing one!  
  
"So why am I still going?!" At his yell to the world, Zelgadiss heard a loud crack that was followed by faint hiss. The Chimera turned his face to the sky and was greeted by a down pour of fast and heavy rain falling in his face. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes as he brought his face back down to level.  
  
Another crack of thunder followed by a spark of lightning.  
  
"Greeeat," He said to no on imparticular. Zelgadiss stood still in his spot letting the rain coat him. He knew that any wise man would do the smart thing and find shelter, but what if a wise man was in terrible stress and couldn't even figure out his own actions?  
  
"Croak!"  
  
"Hm?" The sound startled Zelgadiss and returned his mind to reality.  
  
"Croak!"  
  
He turned his face to the sound and looked down at the now muddy road. There in front of him was a toad, sitting in the mud and watching the Chimera with his bug-eye's.  
  
That has got to be...the biggest toad I have ever seen. Zelgadiss formed a fist and held it up to his face eye level with the toad before him. That thing is bigger then my fist! Zelgadiss brought his fist down and stared at the toad. At least I can now say I look better then something out there.  
  
The two held a moment of silence and stared the other down.  
  
"...Croak!"  
  
"I must be tired," said Zelgadiss, as he rubbed his head. He turned on his heal and began to head down the road.  
  
"Croak! Croak!"  
  
The sounds stopped the Chimera and made him turn back to the toad. He watched the animal as if to expect something to happen. "What?" He finally asked.  
  
The toad didn't make a sound at first, the replied with: "Croak!"  
  
I shouldn't expect anything less from an old toad, Zelgadiss thought.  
  
The toad watched the Chimera's foot slowly turn to walk again. At that instant the toad bounded off the mud and smacked it's body on Zel's face.  
  
The chimera's breathing was cut off and his nose picked up the scent of mud, moss and rain water. "Mmrf! Greffh roff!" Zelgadiss pulled at the toad on his face. The sticky creature wouldn't let go and gripped to the pebbles framing Zelgadiss' face.  
  
Zelgadiss tasted what he decided to claim was the worst taste ever. He couldn't see a thing in front of him and told himself to stop moving his feet and concentrate of this blob planted on his face.  
  
"Croak!"  
  
The toad released it's grip and Zelgadiss drew a long breath of air and repeatedly wiped his mouth. "Stupid, repulsive..." He needed something to wash out his mouth, the toad's slim was spread all on his face.  
  
Zelgadiss reached for his canteen and dumped the fresh water in his mouth as he let the rain wash off his face. He swished the water about his mouth and spit it on the ground.  
  
Wiping the water from his lips, he looked at the road and the toad looking back at him. "Croak!"  
  
"You..." Zelgadiss stopped his words when he noticed a certain pink bracelet with a blue orb hanging around the toad. Taking a second to realize what was around the toad, then checking the canteen in his hands, Zelgadiss came to the conclusion that the toad had somehow got the bracelet Amelia had given him. "Hey! What kind of toad do you think you are?!"  
  
Zelgadiss quickly dove a the ground with his arms stretched out and aiming for the toad. The toad bounced off the ground and let Zelgadiss slid in the mud. The Chimera shook his head and pushed his body from the think mud. He darted his eyes about for a wort infested blob and saw just what he was looking for not far form his left.  
  
"...Croak!"  
  
"Shut up!" Zelgadiss crawled/slid in the mud for the toad again, only having it jump over his head to the other side.  
  
The duel in the mud an rain went about for a few minutes until the toad began to hop in the forest.  
  
"Get back here!" Zelgadiss stumbled around in the mud. His shoes barley had a grip on the ground as he got on his feet and ran after the hopping toad.  
  
His chimeric senses picked up occasional 'Croak!' and he continued tracking down the creature. Past the heavy ran, Zelgadiss soon made out a shade of pink by the ground accompanied by a blue circle.  
  
"Croak!"  
  
"You son of a-" The toad continued hopping and made its way to a small stone cave shrouded in greenery. In a most cautious manner, Zelgadiss crept up behind the toad and reached out in a flash. The toad squirmed and croaked and soon slipped out of the Chimera's hands. "Oh Gods!"  
  
The toad hopped off with the bracelet in the cave. Zelgadiss hated the fact that his ears could pick up the toad's croak echo in the stony walls.  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this for that bracelet! With that last thought Zelgadiss marched in the damp cave cave.  
  
Well I can stay here for the night and out of the rain, he thought. The pattering of the rain echoed amongst the walls with drips of water that escaped between the damp rocks.  
  
"Croak!"  
  
The single sound made Zelgadiss' mind snap and his body move faster through the cave. Moving only slightly further and barely even in the cave, Zel hit something in the dark backed up. He picked up the sound of a small cry and sensed movement. "Lightning," he chanted.  
  
The light filled the palm of his hand and lit up the darkness. Curled on the floor were two young women in rags and old clothing, soaked and dirty. Still not sure what to say, Zelgadiss stood astonished looking at the too women. "If you were here first I'll leave," he began, and turned around to walk out in the rain once more.  
  
"Wait!" One of the yelled. "No, stay! It's so cold out there, and the rain still falls. Come, come sit with us!"  
  
Zelgadiss was taken at them inviting him. He looked out at the rain and back at the two maidens curled on the floor in barely any rags at all. "Thank you," he whispered, and leaned against a wall, slowly sitting down.  
  
He swung his bag off his shoulder and put it on the floor. Nothing was said between the Chimera and the two maidens. It was, to Zelgadiss, a rather awkward silence but nothing he wasn't used to.  
  
"A-choo!"  
  
Zelgadiss quickly turned to the two maidens at the sound of one sneezing. The dark haired one pulled her arms in more as the golden haired one came closer comfort and hug her. He watched the two exchange low whispers back and forth. They cuddled together to try and stay warm and rubbed their hands back and forth.  
  
Zel looked at his bag and made his decision. He stood up and walked over by the maidens and took a seat before them. Their eyes grew wide and curious as the Chimera opened his bag and rummaged through his few things. He began to pull out food and place it before the women. "Here."  
  
The gold haired one watched the food placed on the ground and began to name them as if she had seen food for the first time. "Bread. Cheese. Apples." She quickly shot her look up at Zelgadiss. "Kind Sir, we can not accept this!"  
  
"It is far too much! Are not you hungry?" The other protested.  
  
"I hardly eat, I'll just take some bread," Zel mumbled. He took the cape off of his back and brought it in his hand. "You can take this." Zelgadiss tossed the cape in the two Maiden's laps.  
  
They caught the clothe and slowly unfolded it. "But-"  
  
"I'm serious, take it. It's obvious you're cold, I can hear your teeth chattering. That and your stomachs are growling."  
  
The two women blinked at the Chimera. The black haired woman's stomach growled and she blushed as she covered her stomach. The two wrapped the cape around them and huddled together.  
  
Zelgadiss broke off a small piece of the bread loaf and ate. Slowly the two maidens reached for the food and began to eat hungrily, devouring as much as they could.  
  
When the food was gone, the two maidens let sleep consume them and slept through the night. When they awoke, the women noticed the Chimera had retreated back to his spot on the wall. His eyes were gazing at the clearing rain in a lost and longing way, his arms folded across his chest and the two women could have called him still as stone.  
  
Nudging the golden hair friends next to her, the dark haired girl walked over and sat across from Zelgadiss, only with her friend to join her. The Chimera turned only his head and watched the two lift their heads to look at him.  
  
"Well good morning. My name is Revyn," the dark haired woman began.  
  
"And I am Mabala," said the blond haired woman.  
  
Zelgadiss blinked and had nothing to say, so the two maidens continued. "We wish to bear you thanks," said Revyn. "You have given us food and warmth, much to give us health."  
  
They talk so odd, Zelgadiss thought. "Like I said, it's nothing."  
  
"That is a lie!" Mabala butted in. "It is something very kind."  
  
The two maiden's looked at each other and closed their eyes. Zelgadiss watched in wonderment as the two maidens sparkled with glittering light before him. There before him the two woman transformed in to what he thought were Fae like folk. They were no longer in few rags, nor muddy or wet, but instead wore their earthly clothes decorated in spider web and flowers, beautiful and strange.  
  
Zelgadiss had his palms planted on the floor and his mouth was slightly open and able to say no words.  
  
Revyn giggled in a light hearted voice and smiled at the shocked Chimera. "Surprise!" the Fairy chimed.  
  
"My, there is ever so much rain!" Mabala pointed out. "How beautiful! It must have rained through the night!"  
  
"Mabala!" Revyn pulled at her friend's dress and pointed to the Chimera across form them.  
  
Zelgadiss' eyes widened and his body made no movement. Mabala giggled along with her friend. "Don't fear us, we just want to thank you!" Mabala chirped.  
  
Zelgadiss closed his mouth and opened it again slowly. "A...Are you-"  
  
"Fae!" Revyn said with a laugh. She quickly stood up turning in a circle and spun around, twinkling like a small bell and smiling.  
  
"You're Fairies?" Zelgadiss pushed himself up against the wall In a better position to sit. "W...Where did you come from?" He tried to think out what he had just thought was there and now not. "You were the two women?"  
  
"Indeed!" Said Mabala.  
  
"Where did you even come from?" Zelgadiss asked.  
  
Mabala smiled and joined her friend in spinning around. She began to sing in a charming voice along with her friend who followed her words.  
  
"Over hill, over dale,  
  
Through bush, through brier,"  
  
"Over park, over pale,  
  
Through flood, through fire;"  
  
"We do wander everywhere!" They said in unison. "Swifter than the moonès sphere..."  
  
Zelgadiss decided it would be best not to move and watched the two Fairies take there seat before again. "And we wish to thank you for your good givings," Revyn stated.  
  
Zel wasn't sure whether he should say 'It's nothing' again, or give in and say okay. "Well..."  
  
"We shall grant you a wish," Mabala said with a wink.  
  
"Your deepest desire for a single day, come the chime of midnight and it all fades away. 'Less you-"  
  
"What do you mean 'deepest desire'?" Zelgadiss snapped. The Fae watched his eyes narrow and his face go from shocked to stern in a flash.  
  
Revyn looked at Mabala and the two smiled. Zelgadiss felt himself grow impatient when the Fae didn't answer him. "Please tell me!" He yelled. As far as he was concerned, his only desire was to be human again. His thoughts cut off when he pushed back his soft hair and moved locks form his face. As he brought his hand down he noticed the change in his hairs texture and moved his hand through it again. "My..." He removed his hand from his head and brought both his hands before his eyes. Peachy white skin.  
  
Zelgadiss felt his face with his fingers, smooth, no rocks, the only answer could be that he was human. He tried to speak but he felt that all the words he wished to say didn't exist.  
  
The two Fairies smiled in happiness that shown like the sun. Revyn quickly transformed to a smaller version of herself with wings and fluttered through the air. "One day, one day, or it all fades away!"  
  
Mabala giggled and went to her own smaller version with wings and whispered. "One chance, one chance, to get in her pants!" She was happy that Zelgadiss no longer had his keen hearing to hear her. Revyn nudged her partner and whispered that she should be more polite.  
  
Zelgadiss looked at the fluttering Fae and watched them move about. "Wait. One day?"  
  
The two Fae settled level with his eyes and spoke. "One day to be human."  
  
"Therefore, you go forth to the ball."  
  
Zelgadiss was puzzled. "How do you two know about the masked ball?"  
  
"Go! Go!" Mabala encouraged.  
  
"You must take this opportunity! You have become human and may now do all you wish as human!"  
  
Zelgadiss didn't understand any of what was going on, but he grabbed his bag and quickly stood up and got ready to leave. I'm human now... But what... do I want to do? Has this whole search become some pointless obsession?  
  
The two Fairies watched Zelgadiss stand still in the dark and ponder. Revyn nudged her friends and whispered something in her ear. "Oh, that's right!" Mabala chirped.  
  
The Fae fluttered over to the man's ear by their glittering wings and spoke close to him. "Do not fear," Mabala whispered. "Your cure can have a purpose."  
  
"Indeed," Revyn added. "But we must warn you of one more thing." Zelgadiss listened carefully as the Fairies continued. "You must not speak to anyone of who you are."  
  
"Excuse me?" Zelgadiss questioned. "Not only am I human for one day, but now I can't tell anyone who I am?" The Fae twinkled in response. "I can't even tell Lina, Gourry or even Amelia?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
Zelgadiss felt like his spirit had just sunk deep down. "Then..." He dropped his bag on the floor and turned to the two Fairies, glaring with his sharp eyes. "You're just toying with me! Is this some sort of test? It's become pointless!"  
  
"Please, be soft Zelgadiss!" Revyn tried to calm down the enraged man.  
  
"You do have a chance to remain human," said Mabala.  
  
"And what is that?" Zelgadiss snapped.  
  
"Get to the masked ball and let your feelings guide you."  
  
Zelgadiss looked at the Fae for a few moments and ground his teeth together. "What is that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"Listen, you ungrateful man!" Revyn snapped. "We just gave you your deepest wish and you can't even thank us! Instead you complain like a child who has lost there favorite toy!"  
  
"That is right!" Mabala added. "Yes there are rules to this cure, but life is full of rules and puzzles! So you can leave this chance for your cure behind or give it shot and try your best and enjoy what you have!"  
  
The cave was quiet except for the hissing of the rain outside. Zelgadiss looked at the ground in defeat. He knew that the two Fae were right. "Okay," he said. He picked up his bag once more and headed for the caves exit. The rain had cleared and the sun was breaking through the foggy forest. He took one more look at the Fae behind him. He felt his stomach tie in a small knot and mumbled. "Thank you," he began. "So... Follow my feelings?"  
  
"Yes," they answered.  
  
Zelgadiss nodded and took one step before one of the Fae called out. "Do you have a costume for the ball?"  
  
Thinking for a minute Zelgadiss replied. "No." He looked back at the Fae and found that they had come behind him.  
  
"Let us help with that," they said. 


	3. Hope is a Thing with Feathers

Scene 2: Hope is a thing with feathers.  
  
"I need so  
  
To stay in your arms,  
  
see you smile, hold you close And it weighs on me  
  
As heavy as stone and a bone chilling cold."  
  
-Dave Matthews Band, "The Stone"  
  
It had rained all night. Almost as if the sky knew what she was feeling and reflected it back.  
  
And now it was King Stag's night. She loved this ball; she had been attending every year since she was a child. It was something of magic, of mystery. A night where nothing was, as it seemed and the Fae roamed free. She remembered being a little girl and believing that the court members dressed as the stag king and his court of fairies were real fairies. She smiled a little. Sometimes, she missed being so young and believing.  
  
Of course, believing seemed to be her problem lately.  
  
She hoped Miss Lina and Mr. Gorry's costumes had arrived alright.. They had arrived five days before, and they had gotten to being fitted for costumes right away. Amelia was glad they were here, she had missed them terribly, and was thrilled to see her old friends again.  
  
Amelia had been sure that he would come.  
  
She had watched from this very window as much as she could, waiting to see the beige of his cloak. Hoping to see it.  
  
She looked at the bracelet placed on her dresser, and remembered the moment she had given its partner to him. The last time she had seen him.  
  
The ocean was so large, she could never get over it, and so beautiful it always took her breath away. She leaned back and looked up at the sky filled with stars.  
  
A small noise made her look over. Zelgadis was standing there, watching her. She was surprised, but he gave one of his rare faint smiles, and she smiled back "Sorry." He said "I didn't know this log was taken."  
  
Amelia giggled a little and motioned "Lots of space, Mr. Zelgadis!"  
  
He nodded and sat, and his smile faded. She noticed, and wondered but he looked up at the sky "Beautiful night." he said.  
  
She nodded "I love the stars. And it's so clear out here, past the barrier. I never expected it would be so beautiful."  
  
He nodded and for a long moment he said nothing. Then "I'm not going back with you all."  
  
She looked at him "Not...why?"  
  
He didn't look at her "There are a lot of places out here. Lots of leads I haven't followed up on. It might be here. I can't pass that up."  
  
She was quiet for a long moment and he looked at her. She didn't know if he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Of course." She said softly "It just might be here."  
  
He looked for her for a long moment and cleared his throat and said "I'll miss you...um...all of you."  
  
She nodded and then "Will I see you again?"  
  
Now another of those faint smile "I'm sure. I always turn up."  
  
She returned the faint smile "I'm sure its here, Mr. Zelgadis. I know you'll find it."  
  
She paused and then slid one of her talismans off and pressed it into his hand "To remember us." She said "And so you'll remember you're always welcome in my city. You have a place there."  
  
He looked at it and then her and his cheeks were colored faintly "Thank you Amelia. I...don't have anything to give you." He said softly.  
  
"Yes you do." She said  
  
He looked confused.  
  
"Play for me tonight...on your guitar."  
  
He smiled a little "Alright."  
  
She smiled back.  
  
"Come on." He said "Time to sleep. You have a ship to catch in the morning."  
  
They had walked back to camp, and as she lay in the firelight he had taken his guitar out and played from where he sat. She could still hear the music that had carried her off to sleep.  
  
When she had awoken the next morning he was gone already.  
  
She had not seen him since.  
  
Gods...two years? Three? She supposed she couldn't be sure the invitation had gotten to him, but she had sent out enough messengers...and how hard was it to find a chimera. Of course, maybe he had gotten his cure....but then he would have come back....right? She wanted to believe he would, but.....  
  
The rain had stopped while she was lost in memories and now mist hung over the ground like a veil.  
  
"Majesty?" A young woman's voice said from behind her. She turned to see a servant in the doorway. Not a girl she knew, but her father had hired on some new people recently.  
  
"I'm here to see about your hair." The girl smiled. She seemed about Amelia's age, and she had a pretty face. Blond hair, and blue eyes.....and a kind smile. Amelia found herself smiling back.  
  
The girl motioned and Amelia sat before her vanity. "What's your name? You're new, yes?" The princess asked.  
  
"My name, Majesty, is Mabala."  
  
She began to brush the princess's hair out. It had become longer since Zelgadis had last seen her, much longer. As the woman began to work with it, she started to hum. Amelia's eyes snapped to meet the woman's in her mirror. "Where did you hear that song?" She whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure, majesty. Mayhap it was from a wandering minstrel.....Or an adventurer. Does the tune not please you?"  
  
"Was he a chimera? Stone skin? Or even a young man, with blue eyes and hair that always fell in his face....." Amelia spoke quickly.  
  
"Not that I recall." Said Mabala "You know the song?"  
  
"My friend wrote it." Said Amelia softly "Its called 'Sasurai' I thought...he was the only one who knew it...."  
  
The woman smiled "Did he. Such a strange song, but so lovely. Lonely and hopeful. Sad and happy. Like something precious. He has talent your friend...and an old soul."  
  
Amelia said nothing.  
  
"You're sad when you think of him, Majesty?"  
  
She looked at the woman "I haven't seen him in a long time." She said.  
  
"Aye. I see." Mabala was quiet and then "If he could write such wonderful music, he must have a kind heart."  
  
Amelia paused and nodded "He does." She said and smiled a little "You wouldn't guess it if you just met him, but he does." Her smiled grew "He's so strange, but once you know him its impossible not to like him I think..." She paused "He's very noble, and gracious." Mabala smiled and put a hairpin in the girl's hair. "He is coming tonight, majesty? Is the ball what makes you think of him?"  
  
Amelia's smile faded "I..Don't think so, Mabala. No. No he isn't."  
  
Mabala nodded, and said nothing for a long moment. She noted the mask on Amelia's dresser...a half mask of white feathers and tiny diamonds. "You will be lovely, Majesty. The queen of winter will steal the hearts of all that look at her."  
  
/I only want one heart/ Amelia thought.  
  
"King Stag brings much that is unknown, majesty. Take my words to heed and be joyful tonight. I think you will find much to rejoice in." She leaned down "Don't let the past take your hopes for the future."  
  
Amelia smiled "You're right Mabala. Thank you. I'll have a wonderful time, I'm sure."  
  
Mabala grinned and pinned another diamond pin into her hair. When she was done, the princess's hair glittered as if it had thousands of tiny ice shards against it sleek black surface,  
  
Amelia smiled "That's wonderful! Thank you, it's so beautiful."  
  
Mabala smiled and bowed a little "Tis only the woman who wears it that makes it beautiful."  
  
Lina looked out of the window. The servants were decorating from the gates of the palace to the doors of the great hall.  
  
The jerk hadn't come.  
  
Amelia had been very good at covering the fact that she had been hurt by his absence, and it was in the girl's cheerful nature to want them to have a good time and not worry about her. But Lina knew the girl too well after all of this time....and she had known about Amelia's feelings for Zel for even longer.  
  
She had dismissed them at first as a school girl crush, but the longer they traveled together, the more she realized that the sunny princess had fallen hard for the gloomy stone man. It had mystified her at first, as much as she had liked Amelia it had seemed a match made in hell. But more and more she had come to realize how alike the two were. They shared a love of culture, a determination to achieve their desires and goals, a dedication to finishing all tasks they set to themselves. They both cared about people (even if Zel tried to hide it.) and both were unflinchingly loyal to those they cared about. Most of all, They were good for each other. Zel helped Amelia to stay grounded, Amelia helped inspire humor and hope in Zel.  
  
Amelia had been the first to accept Zel the way he looked, despite her original observation that he was "Creepy and suspicious looking" (just thinking it made Lina smile a little despite her anger at Zelgadis). And the two of them just seemed to fall into a natural pattern of attack together; their magic's seemed to have just evolved to work together. He had taught Amelia so much of her shamanistic magic.  
  
Lina would have bet money that the chimera had feelings for the little princess. The morning he had left them......she remembered it so clearly, it had seemed so obvious.  
  
He was trying to sneak away. Lina watched from under her bangs as he gathered his things in the pre-dawn light. She sat up and spoke softly so not to wake Gourry or Amelia.  
  
"Just going to leave like that? Jez, Zel you could say goodbye."  
  
He glanced over and smiled faintly, ironically "I said goodbye yesterday."  
  
"She's going to be disappointed if you leave without her seeing you." Lina said "it's not fair to sneak off on her."  
  
He looked at Lina a long moment "She knows. I told her last night."  
  
"I'll bet you didn't say goodbye." He paused "No. I didn't."  
  
"She'll wish you had."  
  
He sighed and stood, pulling his cloak close. "Goodbye will make her cry. I...don't want to see that."  
  
Lina sighed "Well, you mind if I tell her you said goodbye?"  
  
He smiled again, a little. "Tell her I said goodbye, Lina."  
  
"That's the idea Zel." She grinned and held out a hand. Zelgadis looked a little surprised, but shook once and the smile didn't fade.  
  
"Goodbye Lina" He said. "Until we meet again."  
  
Lina grinned a little "When we do; I'll buy the meal. Me, you, Amelia, and Gourry. Just like old times."  
  
He nodded "Except for one thing."  
  
"what's that?"  
  
"I'll be human." Zel said softly, but there was a determination in his eyes.  
  
Lina looked at him "Zelgadis Graywords, human or chimera, you better come back to us before too long...come back to her."  
  
He nodded "I will Lina. I promise."  
  
"Damned Liar." She growled. One stupid party, all he had to do was show up for one stupid night. It would have made Amelia so happy, put her mind at ease.  
  
No one had seen him since then, he could be anywhere, he could be....  
  
"No." She said softly "Zel's not dead....he can't be. Jerks too stubborn to die." She muttered "C'mon Zel, it was just one night. You could have come....you could have done that for her."  
  
A tap on her door made her go and open it. Gourry stood smiling a little at her. She grinned back a little "Hungry?"  
  
He offered an arm "Amelia said they put some food out already. We can get a head start..." Lina grinned and took his arm. "As long as i have enough time to get into costume....."  
  
They walked down the hall toward the staircase. A black-haired girl was just leaving Amelia's room, and she curtsied to them "Lady Lina. Lord Gourry." She said respectfully. All the servants addressed them as such. Though they weren't really nobility, Amelia's respect and affection for them had made them favorites of the castle staff.  
  
Gourry looked at Lina "Amelia's kind of sad. I think we should be really nice to her and make sure she has fun."  
  
Lina blinked. Jellyfish brains could really be observant at the weirdest times. She grinned at him, affectionately.  
  
"Great idea. We'll cheer her up!" Lina nodded.  
  
Amelia stood on the balcony and watched as servents were setting laterns and tiny strings of glowing glass balls down the walk. Cleaver little magic things. She smiled a little and found that old excitement in her heart again. King Stag's night. Maybe something magical would happen.  
  
She looked up to the sky, through the breaking clouds to the blue beyond. Birds flew happily through the cool air, and sunlight danced off jewels of water than hung everywhere. She smiled, and her smile was only a little sad "I wish Mr. Zelgadis is all right....and that he's happy wherever he is." She said softly. 


	4. Nights Rememberance

I'll be as patient as a gentle stream"  
  
-Two Gentlemen of Verona, Act ii, Sc.6  
  
Chapter 3: Night's Remembrance  
  
The sun had set and night took its toll on the once light-drenched. Now the stars shown at their best like they did every time the King Stag Ball was held. Winter sky's had always been clear and crisp, but Amelia couldn't help but think that there was something special about this one night. Maybe it was the clear stars, the fresh winter air, it could have been anything.  
  
It's almost like the sky I saw with him before he left. Amelia gripped the edge of the balcony and let out a heavy sigh. I can't be sad, this is my favorite night!  
  
"Amelia!" Lina's voice rang out and echoed off the walls. Amelia heard the heavy foots steps go down the stairs and winced her eyes at Lina's next yell. "A-ME-LI-A!"  
  
"Right here, Miss Lina!" Amelia turned around and watched her friend pace over out on the balcony.  
  
"Have you been here the whole time?" She demanded. Amelia slowly nodded and watched Lina put her hand on her hips. "Amelia, you told me this is your favorite night but I have seen you moping around the castle the whole day! That, and I haven't heard you say the word 'Justice' for the entire day!"  
  
Amelia rubbed her foot against the ground and held her hands at her side. "I was just hoping he would come, that's all."  
  
Lina dropped her arms and relaxed. "You talking about Zel?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
For a moment Lina couldn't find the right words she wanted to say. She knew how much Amelia missed Zelgadiss and had a gut feeling that Amelia would eventually get slightly depressed if the Chimera didn't show. "Well." Lina began. "It's not the end of the night, so lets give him a chance. At least there is a chance, right? Meaning that there is still a possibility he could come."  
  
Amelia smiled and lifted her head to look at Lina's bright and optimistic eyes. "You're right, Miss Lina."  
  
"Don't expect Zel to be the first one here, right?"  
  
Amelia giggled and realized that Lina was right. Zelgadiss, if anything, would prefer to be the last to arrive.  
  
Lina smiled as she watched Amelia lighten up. "Come on, I came to get you. The party is setting up and you are not even in costume."  
  
"Neither are you," Amelia said with a grin.  
  
Lina rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on lets go get dressed."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Zelgadiss sat quietly in the cave that the Fae had lit with several glowing floating lights. What are they up to? I bet they want to dress as some sick joke!  
  
"Here we come!" Revyn chirped.  
  
The Fae, back in their human size forms, sat in front of Zelgadiss. Mabala held a pile of neatly folded dark colored clothing and Revyn held a bag.  
  
Zelgadiss naturally felt the urge to ask the most commen question one would in such a situation. "What's in the bag?"  
  
Revyn smiled and dumped the contents of the bag on the ground.  
  
Zelgadiss peered at the contents. "Leaves?"  
  
"Bin-go!"  
  
Mabala and Revyn both placed their hands over the pile of leaves and began to do a mystical soft chant. The leaves glowed with a gold aura and floated in to the air. The Fairies giggled as the leaves twirled and seem to swim through the air. They soon came together and began to put themselves in order as if they were building a puzzle. When all the leaves were laid and finished coming together, Zelgadiss saw that they had formed a mask.  
  
"There!" Revyn took the mask down and handed it to Zelgadiss. "This mask is for you."  
  
Zelgadiss took the mask gently in his hands. It was so light and delicate. Turning one way and another he could see the leaves glowing colors of red and yellow with scattered tints of green. "It's beautiful," he said under his breath.  
  
"Thank you," said Mabala.  
  
Zelgadiss slightly jumped and blushed a bit. They weren't supposed to hear that, he thought.  
  
The two Fae giggled at his expense for a short moment until they continued. "So, this is my mask?" Zelgadiss questioned.  
  
"Yes it is," said Revyn.  
  
"And this," Mabala said, handing him the pile of clothing. "Your costume."  
  
Zelgadiss unfolded and examined the clothes. Looks like they even got my size right.  
  
The Fae watched him look at the clothing and the mask over and over. "You need help getting it on?" Mabala asked.  
  
"Huh? Uh-NO!" Zelgadiss blushed and folded the clothes again while the two fairies giggled. "I'm just fine."  
  
The Fairies got up and went to their smaller forms. "Then we shall let you dress," Revyn sang.  
  
"And meet again we will!" Mabala ended.  
  
Zelgadiss quickly got up and stopped them. "Wait, when does the masked ball start?"  
  
"You must leave as fast as you can," was all Mabala said.  
  
"How am I going to get there? Walk?"  
  
Revyn looked at Mabala and grinned "Your noble steed will await outside."  
  
And the two almost sang together. "Wear the mask! Wear the clothes! Tonight go fourth and meet your Rose!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
As Amelia and Lina walked back in the castle they listened and watched as maids, chefs and various servants ran back and forth making commotion and working to prepare the ball.  
  
"I can't wait for tonight!" Lina beamed as she clapped her hands together. She looked down at Amelia and sighed. Lina put her arm out and grabbed Amelia in a hug as she proceeded to walk on up the stairs. "Come on, already! I need you help to enjoy this night!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Amelia laughed as she got out of Lina's grip. "Oh wait!"  
  
"What is it?" Lina turned.  
  
"I don't know where my costume is, the two new maids put it somewhere."  
  
A voice came from behind the two girls. "Majesty?"  
  
"AHHH!" Lina jumped and turned around to see the new blond haired maid. L- sama, She scared me! Lina clutched her now heavy beating heart and took deep breaths.  
  
"Mabla. Do you know where my costume is?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Of course, right this way," Mabala said, giving an elegant gesture for them to follow her up the stairs.  
  
The two girls followed the maid up the stairs case to Amelia's room.  
  
"Wonder how Jelly-fish brain is doing?" Lina wondered out loud.  
  
Amelia smiled at her friend's question turned to Lina. "You do care a bout him a whole lot. Seems like more since you and him got engaged."  
  
"Heh, well I won't deny it." They reached Amelia's room and walked in behind the maid. "Took him long enough to propose to me. The guy kept stammering for days and I didn't even know why!"  
  
"Well couldn't you have done it yourself?"  
  
"Wouldn't have been the same," Lina continued, as she was handed her dress by the golden haired maid. "Thanks. Anyway, Amelia, our whole little travels and all together somehow seems to add up to some.strange but unique fairytale."  
  
In less than an hour the ball was decorated and lights shone from palace through out the city. Wagons of actors pulled through the streets and music played behind them along the way. Children came out of the houses and watched the performers come bye and enter the palace to King Stag's Ball. Truly to all it was a night of magic. 


	5. To Drive The Cold winter Away

Scene 4: To Drive The Cold Winter Away.  
  
"For revels, dances, masks, and merry hours,  
  
Forerun fair Love, strewing her way with flowers."  
  
-Loves Labours Lost, act 4, scene 3  
  
It had been a very long time since Zelgadis had ridden a horse, and he was sorely out of practice. Horses did not take kindly to having stone chimeras on their backs. Still, he mused with some amusement, he couldn't have asked for a gentler mare. She was coal black, with only a white star on her forehead to break the color. He saddle and bridle were fine leather embroidered with gold trim and tassel. And the cloak they had provided him with the dark clothing of the costume was enough to keep him well warm as she hurried toward the castle.  
  
The mare giggled "Like a sack of flour you are, my friend. Tis not so hard to ride, is it? I would think a great warrior like yourself would be a fine horseman...."  
  
He glanced down at the spot between her ears "I was changed when I was very young...I hadn't had much time to learn. And I'm out of practice."  
  
"Aye, I fancy not many a steed will carry you...." She said "Ah well, my please it tis to do it now..."  
  
Surprisingly he felt a moment of warmth for the fae "Thank you, Revyn. For everything...you and Mabala. I....know I wasn't very.....Its just I've waited so long and...I...um..."  
  
The horse gave a small whinnying laugh "So sir, you've found your manners? Good lad! " She shook her mane and then added in a kind tone "It's all right, Zelgadis. You earned a little kindness....."  
  
"So....how does this work? How exactly do I make this spell last past midnight?"  
  
"If she should kiss you, a kiss of true love, before the clock strikes, you will remain human."  
  
"And you and Mabala can't just make it permanent?"  
  
The horse sighed "Our power is great, Zelgadis. But not so great as to stand against Rezo the red and Shabrinigdo's combined. But combine our ability with the power of that girl's true heart and evil cannot stand."  
  
They were silent for a long time, and then Revyn said "Might I give you a bit of advice, Sir?"  
  
"Why not....I have no idea what the hell I'm doing...."  
  
Another little whinny laugh "Don't do anything. Just be. Do what your heart tells you, and let all the rest come. Do this, and I promise you all will be well. "  
  
"Great, I'm taking love advice from a horse....." Then he realized what he just said /Love? Did I actually say that? /  
  
Ervin shook her mane again "You'll do fine, my friend. Ties a night for the most unexpected of things...."  
  
Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait...if you can shape shift into animals, what was that Toad......."  
  
"I make a rather foul and cold toad, eh?" Revyn chuckled "But hard to catch!"  
  
"That was you! I was still tasting that this morning....ugh....did you have to jump on my FACE!"  
  
"This is stupid I can't do this...." Zel muttered out of the corner of his mouth as the mare trotted up the small road to the stairs of the palace.  
  
"You can and will. You're no coward." The horse muttered back.  
  
"Dark lords are one thing this is...is....."  
  
"My Lord?" Said a page coming up to him "I will take your animal to the stables, my lord, if you'll just dismount...."  
  
Zel did, making sure his mask was in place. The horse rolled her eyes at him and then nudged him with her nose.  
  
Zel glared and then gave the page a small smile "Spirited." he said and pushed her nose aside, but gently.  
  
"Indeed sir......" He lead the horse up the path. She glanced back, and winked at Zel.  
  
He handed the invitation to the doorman, and then realized his name was on it /oh no!/ his fingers gripped the paper.  
  
"I will have to open it sir...." Said the doorman, and Zel smiled nervously "Well, there's the seal. Its from the palace...."  
  
"Sir....I have to see the name to announce you...."  
  
Zel let go, swallowing.  
  
The Dorman studied the paper, turned and nodded "Please announce his lordship, Duke Gray Sadelz."  
  
Zel blinked, and took the paper back. There was written:  
  
To Duke Gray Sadelz,  
  
You have been invited to attend King Stag's masked ball at the palace of Saillune, this winter. The ball will be held in one week, and your showing would be much appreciated.  
  
By request of Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune and the royal family.  
  
Not In her handwriting, but another's. A Maid maybe......as if had always been that way.  
  
"Sir....right this way." Said another page. Zel followed him through the entranceway, and up the main hall toward the ballroom. The doors were clicked open smartly by two footmen, and Zel entered on of the biggest rooms he had ever seen, full of people.  
  
The entire back wall was all glass panels and French doors leading to a huge patio and stairs going down the hill. The floor was polished wood so shiny he could see his face in it. On one side of the room, a long table had been lain with food. On the opposite side, to his left. a small platform had been raised with Two thrones on it.....for Amelia and her father he decided. Behind the thrones, a staircase descended from the second floor to the ballroom.  
  
There were people everywhere. Colors and materials flashed before him as they milled around...feathers, silks, furs, Jewels sparkling with light, leather, and satin. He could smell a thousand perfumes and the smell of the food, and was thankful he didn't have his chimeric senses...he would have been overwhelmed if he had them. Laughter, voices, and the sounds of a small group playing softly to one side mixed. People brushed by him, he was touched a thousand times, casually, as people moved.  
  
His heart was pounding, his eyes darted everywhere. He could feel sweat behind the mask, and he tried to calm his breathing. Somewhere deep inside he thought /It doesn't matter that I'm human now, this isn't going to work, and come midnight when they see.....they'll all........./  
  
He could almost hear it....a woman's scream, a man's gasp. Someone would cry "What is that THING" and someone else would say "How did that monster get here!"  
  
He turned. He couldn't see faces he could only see the bright colors he bizarre masks. Sharp beak like noses, cats whiskers, bugging fogs eyes demon horns.... a thousand faces, some beautiful and some terrible, and all strange. They seemed to leer at him now, mocking him with there eyes and there hidden smiles /We can take off our masks, Zelgadis./ they seemed to say /But come midnight, you will be trapped behind yours again......./  
  
He turned. He couldn't even find Lina and Gourry in all this, at least they would be friendly faces even if he couldn't tell them who he was...his breathing was rapid, and he didn't understand how the whole room couldn't hear his heart.  
  
Terror gripped him. He began to make his way back out to the door. He couldn't do this; he had been a fool to think he could.  
  
Dimly he half heard them announce Prince Phil. He was walking down the stairs wearing a jesters costume and waving. People were laughing and clapping as he came down.  
  
"Excuse me" Zel murmured, and then the crier called out "Her majesty, the Princess Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune."  
  
/Don't look/ he thought to himself /don't look, juts keep going. Don't do this, go before you ruin everything for her, go..../  
  
He looked up, and then the whole world vanished.  
  
She stood in a long white and silver dress, that brushed the floor. It glittered with diamonds. It left her shoulders bare, and her hair, which was partially up and partially down, brushed her shoulders softly. Her hair was pinned with diamonds that sparkled like ice. On her face was a delicate mask of white feathers and diamonds. Even from where he stood he could see her sapphire eyes were very clear against the white feathers, and her mouth was the color of ripe strawberries. She smiled, and her eyes lit with excitement and amusement, giving her a slightly quizzical look.  
  
She looked like a goddess, like a creature stepped from a myth. His heart was still pounding but it was for a very different reason. /My gods....she grew up./  
  
She came down the stairs with a grace that amazed him. Only when she reached the bottom did she trip just a little. She caught herself on the rail, and laughed good naturedly, and then he saw the girl he had traveled with in that laugh.  
  
He stood staring at her, mesmerized. He couldn't function, couldn't move, couldn't think. There was only her.  
  
Someone touched his arm "My lord, will you dance?"  
  
He turned and a golden haired woman was standing there dressed in gold and tan with the mask of a cat. She winked, and he realized the small ensemble was playing a waltz "Lord Sadelz, will you dance with me?"  
  
"Mabala?" He whispered and she nodded.  
  
He took her arm and they walked out on the floor. From the corner of his eye he saw Gourry and Amelia coming out on the floor. Gourry was dressed as a night, in gold theatre armor. They began to dance, and it was comical to see the big swordsman and the little princess waltz.  
  
He watched them. Amelia spoke to Gourry who smiled a little and said something back and made her laugh. He opened his mouth very wide, as if to swallow a chicken whole, and she laughed again.  
  
He suddenly realized they were dancing closer to them. Mabala grinned "You are not getting anywhere standing about like a sod! If you wish to make this true, go over to her and dance! You can't woo her if she can't see you!"  
  
Zel swallowed.  
  
"Besides, she doesn't know who you are...." Mabala made a graceful half turn and nodded at Gourry "Might I cut in, Sir?"  
  
"Um...well, I was dancing with my friend here....." Gouryr said.  
  
"That's all right Mr. Goury! Go ahead!" Said Amelia cheerfully.  
  
"My brother will dance with her." Said Mabala "Go on, Gray."  
  
The pairs switched and Mabala and Gourry vanished into the crowd.  
  
Amelia smiled a little "Gray? That's your name?"  
  
He nodded "Yes, your majesty." it felt so weird to call her that.  
  
"Might I ask you something?" Said said and he nodded.  
  
"Will you call me Amelia, please? I'd rather not go by titles...."  
  
He smiled faintly "All right, Amelia."  
  
"Your mask is beautiful. You're a green man, a fall king." She smiled "Like in the old stories."  
  
He smiled a little more "Very good, Amelia. And you are......The snow queen."  
  
She giggled "I am. You know the tales too?"  
  
"I like stories" he said and then "You are a fitting queen. Beautiful...."  
  
She blinked "Thank you." She whispered  
  
/Gods did I just say that?/ he though t. There was a moment of awkward silence and then she said "You dance very well."  
  
"No, I'm out of practice. I haven't done anything like this since...well...." Honestly, never. He thought but couldn't say. "I've never attended a king stags ball..."  
  
"Well, they'll be a little dancing here at first until the King comes, And then there will be performances for him for around an hour. And then back to dancing until midnight, when everyone unmasks." said Amelia.  
  
"The king?" He asked  
  
"King Stag. The King of all the winter faeries."  
  
"They're seasonal?"  
  
Amelia laughed "Well, according to the old stories, they had a king and a queen that would hold court from Midwinter night until Midsummer eve. They were the winter fae. And then, on Midsummer's Night until Midwinter, the summer court held sway. Tonight is Midwinter's, and the Stag King takes the throne..the king of winter."  
  
He smiled a little faintly "So the court dresses up...."  
  
She nodded "Its an old tradition....I've loved this night since I was a child."  
  
"And you are Queen Winter tonight......" HE said "But no king?"  
  
She flushed a little "No king" She said and then smiled a bit " A just Queen can rule on her own, if she has the strength to."  
  
He nodded "That's true."  
  
She smiled, and then trumpets blared and the a crier called "Make Way! He comes! Make Way for the King Stag!"  
  
The musicians fell silent, the ballroom seemed to spit to either side, and the patio doors swung open letting in the chill. First came young children, dressed in white with fur trim. They scattered fall leaves as they went. Behind them, Fine courtiers walked, dressed in rich colors and flowing cloth.  
  
When he entered there was no doubt who the King Stag was. He was taller than Gourry, and broad shouldered, dressed in furs and leathers, and crowned with an evergreen and holly crown. His brown eyes took in everything, and his long dark hair and bear were grizzled and wild. Two magnificent antlers grew from his head.  
  
Amelia had come to rest standing by Gray "oh" She breathed "Oh he's wonderful. The horns almost look real!"  
  
They progressed through the ballroom, and everywhere the guests curtsied and bowed as he passed. When they reached the thrones, Phil rose, bowed to the king, and stepped aside. The king bowed his head to Phil, and then sat in his throne.  
  
The King looked over the crowd and then said in a deep voice "I am well pleased. I have been made welcome....and I bring welcome to those here. Let us make merry in the dark of the year! Where are my Bards! Come, and tell my tales to these good people, so they might know me better!"  
  
Mabala stepped forward in her gown and cats mask. Beside her, Revyn was dressed in black with a Raven's mask to hide her face, and a pair of black feathered wings on her back.  
  
They curtsied to him, and then to the crowd.  
  
Mabala began "Tonight is the night dedicated to our lord, the king stag. He is lord of all the winter fae."  
  
Revyn smiled "He is the wild wood, and the justice of the earth."  
  
Mabala nodded "He is the great balance of all things, and the truth hidden beneath every lie."  
  
"We will tell you a tale of the deeds of our wild king." Said Revyn and looked to her friend to begin.  
  
Mabala paused and then took on the rhythmic tones of a storyteller. "Many years ago, a young prince lived in a neighboring kingdom. Prince Erin fell madly in love with the princess of your land, Yuna. And she in turn loved him, for he was gentle and passionate, and good, and just. All the things she had hoped for. Yuna in turn was wise, and thoughtful, and kind. All that he desired. And he loved her unfailingly. They loved without shame, and were devoted top each other. The queen was pleased. Erin showed every bit of courtesy and care for her daughter." Said Mabala "When ever Yuna was sad, Erin would bring her a single red rose from the garden, her favorite flower."  
  
"But all was not well. For another wished to wed the princess. The duke of a far off land wished for her hand as well. And he was a cold and unfeeling man, who wished only for gold."  
  
Mabala lowered her voice and spoke as the duke. "The fool of the boy will ask her hand. Tis I that shall rule o're all her land." she laughed cruelly  
  
Revyn shook her head sadly "The duke was a powerful mage, versed in magic's long forgotten. And so he went in secret one night to the chambers of the young prince. Before the boy could defend himself, he found himself in the deep woods, alone, with the mage. Before he could speak, the Duke began to chant in a terrible dark voice, a language he did not understand. And a terrible curse was lain on the prince. He was changed into a wolf, a wild beast of the forest. Only if the Princess could see past the wolf's shape, and see that he was indeed her love, would he ever be human again. In despair, Erin, knowing she would never see past this shape, fled into the forest. But the wicked Duke was not yet done. He cast another spell. And changed his appearance into that of the young prince. And when Yuna rose the next day and met him in the gardens, she did not know she walked with a man she truly hated."  
  
Amelia scowled "I hope he gets his just punishment in the end." She muttered "What a terrible thing to do....."  
  
Gray looked at her and smiled just the smallest bit "Lets see what happens" He said, and looked back up.  
  
"Erin ran blindly for a long time, in his despair he wished to truly be an animal and loose his human mind and heart that tormented him. And then he come upon a clearing, and a great golden stag touched with light was waiting for him. Erin was a wolf, and by all means the stag should have fled. But it stared at him with gave eyes, full of power like a great king. And Erin was afraid, and knelt on his haunches before the great king stag."  
  
The stag king spoke from his throne, and the two girls turned to look at him as he did. "What has been done, shall be undone. Do not despair, he had not won." The stag king spoke.  
  
Revyn added " Erin was confused and found he could speak to this stag ." She addressed the king as Erin "Who are you, lord. Where have a come? I cannot tell her, his game is won."  
  
King Stag smiled a little. "King Stag am I, and of the fae. Listen lad, he's not won the day. You must have faith in her true love. And faith in fate, and the gods above. She loves the truth, and she will believe no lies. The girl sees with her heart and not her eyes. Now go to her, before the night. Show her what you are, and all will be right."  
  
With that, the king returned to his throne, and continued to watch.  
  
Revyn nodded "The duke however was nervous that the wolf prince would find a way to return and have revenge. So he persuaded Yuna's Mother, Queen Leia, to allow him to hunt in the forest. Yuna was surprised, her gentle Erin had never shown an interest in the hunt before. Queen Leia insisted on accompanying him."  
  
Mabala spoke. "It was not long before they found Erin the wolf in the wood. The duke drew back his bow to fire, but Erin went to the queen, jumped up and licked her hand, and then bowed before her."  
  
Revyn spoke as the Queen. "Stay your hand, Oh love of my child. This beast you've found is far from wild."  
  
Mabala spoke as the duke "My lady queen, I protest, nay. Its a fierce wild thing that I should slay."  
  
Revyn shook her head. "You will not touch him, by my name. He's asked for mercy all the same, and by my own law, mercy will be shown. I'll take him with me, back to home."  
  
Mabala continued: "And they returned. At first Yuna was frightened of the wolf, but her mother assured her that he was not harmful. Erin was heartbroken that she feared him, and anytime she was there he was like a lamb. And over the days, she found he followed her, slept at her feet, looked for her favor. Over only a handful of days, she thought of him as her friend. And he always looked at her with sad, gentle, hopeful eyes.  
  
Yuna spoke to him as if he was a person "My dear friend, why do you sorrow? Be happy for me, on the morrow, I will wed my truest love, this is a blessing of the gods above." But he could only look with his sad eyes, and lean his head against her, and let her hug him."  
  
Revyn looked around and shook her head. " But she didn't speak her truth. For she had grown wary of Erin. He was not as he had been. Nervous, and strange. He had snapped at her many a time, and she was heartsick over what was happening.  
  
And then, that night, the princess dreamed. She dreamt of Erin, in the forest. And then the wolf was there. And they had the same gentle eyes. And she saw the great golden stag that looked at her and spoke."  
  
The king spoke from his throne. "Embrace the truth, and reject all lies. See with your heart, and not your eyes."  
  
Revyn watched and then looked at the crowd "She was troubled the next day and went to see her Erin."  
  
"My lord, I ask we wait awhile, for though wedding you will make me smile, I am of ill ease these last few days, and I wish for it to be flawless in all ways."  
  
"Then, the unthinkable happened. Erin exploded, shouting at her, and then struck her open handed in his furry."  
  
"There was a great growling roar, and the wolf attacked Erin, knocking him away from the princess."  
  
"The duke drew his sword, and the wolf stood over her defending her, with rage in his eyes. Poor Erin would have been cut down, but the queen heard the commotion and entered crying..."  
  
'STOP!'  
  
Yuna fled the room crying, and the true Erin went after her, leaving the queen and the duke to argue. For the queen said the animal had only come to his mistresses defense. Erin bit a rose free in the garden, and then went to her room, dropping the flower at her feet as she wept. She took the flower, and looked at him. The thought she then had was insane, she knew, but her heart told her she knew those eyes. those gentle eyes. And she spoke the words in her heart, as she looked into his eyes.  
  
Mabala whispered . "I see the truth, I reject all lies, I see you with my heart, and not my eyes."  
  
"And in that moment, the spell was broken and the prince set free. The lovers emraced, and there were tears of joy wept and then kissed away." Revyn continued. "At that moment, the duke was also transformed into a hart. And he ran from the castle in terror. The trumpet of great horns filled the wood, and the fae hunt thundered on their steeds after him, until he fell to their arrows. King stag, now in his real shape, rode at the head. For his is justice, and Justice will be served."  
  
Revyn and Mabala spoke together smiling. "And they were wed, and Love ruled the kingdom."  
  
There was applause from the crowd, several people nodding to each other and smiling. Amelia was laughing a little, enchanted by the story.  
  
Revyn looked around "It is said that the fae are children of lies, that our tricks and games, our spells and illusions, are the very fabric of lies."  
  
Mabala nodded "But in truth, every trick we play, every spell we cast, has the truth at its core. For we serve truth above all other things. For truth is what love grows from....and the fae value love as much as we value truth. Tonight is a night of truth inside the lies."  
  
Revyn smiled a little " You mortals wear masks, and dance a little dream on this evening. But come midnight all truth is shown, all masks cast aside, the truth is shown. The dream becomes the truth, and we see that the truth is more precious than the dream."  
  
All the fae court cried together "We embrace the truth, We reject all lies, we see with our hearts, and not our eyes!"  
  
Mabala Giggled "But do not forget the dream!"  
  
Revyn smiled back "Do not forget us. We are here with you always, even when you cannot see past our masks. For we are family. And we love you dearly, our mortal kin."  
  
They bowed and step back.  
  
Again applause echoed from the crowd. Next. several of the assembled fairy court danced for the king, a strange wild dance that almost seemed to be all flowing cloth and hair. Suddenly the dancers had swords, and the clashed the blades as they danced. By the end, the blades clashed on last time, and then they flipped it up to show the swords had formed a magic star, the same star pattern the city itself was lain in.  
  
Next they had clowns, children dressed in ragged clothes of all colors, and plain masks. Their antics made the crowd chuckle, and Amelia clapped her hands with delight.  
  
Then Revyn stepped forward again to the king "We have given you much merriment, My lord. Your fairy kin have done much this evening to amuse. But me thinks it time the mortals we love so dear made a gift of performance this night."  
  
Mabala nodded "Let them give to us what we have given to them."  
  
King stag nodded "Choose......"  
  
The two girls nodded, and smiled...their eyes glittering with amusement and excitement..  
  
They immediately went to the princess and curtsied "Majesty, excuse us."  
  
Revyn seized Gray by the hand.  
  
"What!" he hissed "No, I can't!"  
  
"You must. Tis the way of the ball....." Revyn winked.  
  
Still protesting, he was brought before the king.  
  
The stag king studied him. With a swallow, he bowed. He knew who Revyn and Mabala really were, he had no doubt that their king was real too.  
  
"Well chosen." Said the Stag King. "Bring him what he needs...."  
  
One of the clown children appeared with a guitar.  
  
With a small sigh he took it, and bowed. "As you wish, majesty."  
  
The stag king smiled "I do wish it, Gray. Words fail how much I do wish it."  
  
Gray strummed the instrument and found it was tuned perfectly "What shall I play, Majesty?"  
  
"Play what is in your heart, Lad." He returned.  
  
He looked out over the crowd and then back at Amelia. She smiled a little at him, her eyes warming. His fingers began to create the melody without him even thinking about it. He knew suddenly, exactly what he would sing. He would tell her the truth in the only way he knew how for now....  
  
His voice was a rich tenor that held each note careful. Looking out over the crowd he sang.  
  
"love  
  
I get so lost, sometimes  
  
days pass  
  
and this emptiness fills my heart  
  
when I want to run away  
  
I go off very far (See A/N)  
  
but whichever way I go  
  
I come back to the place you are  
  
all my instincts, they return  
  
and the grand facade,  
  
so soon will burn  
  
without a noise,  
  
without my pride  
  
I reach out from the inside."  
  
He looked down as he changed the key and then looked up into Amelia's eyes and sang just to her...  
  
"in your eyes  
  
the light the heat  
  
in your eyes  
  
I am complete  
  
in your eyes  
  
I see the doorway  
  
to a thousand churches  
  
in your eyes the resolution  
  
of all my fruitless searches  
  
in your eyes  
  
I see the light and the heat  
  
in your eyes  
  
oh, I want to be that complete  
  
I want to touch the light the heat  
  
I see in your eyes."  
  
He paused picking the song out and looked down again before singing the next verse. Amelia felt her breath in her throat. He sounded so much like Zelgadis that she found unbidden tears in her eyes. And when he had looked at her it seemed like he was singing just for her and no one else. The gentleness in his eyes, the emotion there. he had looked at her so intensely..... /It isn't him. He would tell me if it was, if he had found his cure. But gods, I could swear..../  
  
"love, I don't like to see so much pain  
  
so much wasted  
  
and this moment keeps slipping away  
  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive  
  
and all my instincts,  
  
they return  
  
and the grand facade,  
  
so soon will burn  
  
without a noise,  
  
without my pride  
  
I reach out from the inside."  
  
He hummed a little and then looked back up at her again for a moment.  
  
" in your eyes the light the heat  
  
in your eyes  
  
I am complete  
  
in your eyes  
  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
  
in your eyes  
  
the resolution  
  
of all my fruitless searches  
  
in your eyes  
  
I see the light and the heat  
  
in your eyes  
  
oh, I want to be that complete  
  
I want to touch the light, the heat  
  
I see in your eyes."  
  
He looked back over the crowd, and then over at the two fairy girls who had almost identical expressions of blissful happiness on there faces. He could almost hear their thoughts. /Oh how lovely romantic!/  
  
"in your eyes  
  
in your eyes  
  
in your eyes  
  
In your eyes." (Peter Gabriel, "In your eyes")  
  
He let the note die, looking at his hands.  
  
There was silence in the ballroom for a long moment, and then the applause started and swelled to a thunder. Several whistles split the air, and he saw several women go for handkerchiefs and dap their eyes around masks.  
  
The stag king smiled "Well done." he said and one of the children took the guitar.  
  
He made his way back over to Amelia, who was staring at him in a way that made him oddly uncomfortable. He smiled sheepishly "Not too bad I hope?"  
  
"No not at all....." aid Amelia softly "Would..you like to dance some more?"  
  
He smiled "My pleasure, Amelia."  
  
*******  
  
A/N For you Peter Gabriel fans (like me! LOL) I know the line is "I drive off in my car" but since there are no cars in slayers, I adjusted accordingly. Sorry mr. Gabriel! 


End file.
